Come Off It
by LuvToREaD11
Summary: After a nasty break-up a fews back, Draco can't seem to let go. Neither can Hermione but she is trying and just might have found a way to move on. Even when her ex tries to stop that from happening by any means. Not to good at summaries but try it anyway and let me know if i should continue. thanx
1. Chapter 1

Hello, so this is my first HP fic so be gentle. I don't own hp or any of the characters, J.K. does. No matter how much I want to. Ok so enough out of me no more writers notes from here so blah...

"NO!" Hermione yelled at her best friend Nicole.

"Sheesh. Scream any bloody louder and people'll think I'm trying to kill you. It's only a little bit of make-up Mia. Grown-ups wear make-up, which you are, if you haven't noticed." Nicole replied like it was so obvious.

All she wanted to do was make sure her best friend looked her best tonight. She couldn't wait to see Hermione's face later that evening. She was pulled out of her thoughts by Hermione snapping her fingers in her face.

"Nic! Are you even listening to me? I said no make-up. I said you could do my hair and nail's nothing else. You already went a little overboard, don't ya think?" Hermione said firmly.

She was feeling self conscious already and she didn't want to draw more attention towards herself then needed. It was the five year reunion of her Hogwarts graduation. She was nervous for so many reasons. She wanted to look her best but she wasn't sure anymore. What if she was over dressed? What if she was underdressed? What if-

"Mia relax. You've got that look in your eyes and your mouth twisted up like your having deep thoughts. Just relax I know what your worried about but don't worry it was his loss not yours." Nicole said gently to her friend.

She thought she knew what her friend was thinking. They have known each other for the last seven years and spent the last five living together. They were more like sisters. They told each other everything. Sometimes a little too much detail for Hermione at times, but it was just how their friendship was.

"Nic, why did you have to go there? I was not even thinking of him and you go and bring him up." Hermione said accusingly towards her friend.

"I'm sorry Mia. I just thought you might have been nerv-" Nicole was saying before Hermione cut her off.

"I don't want to think about him ever again because I have moved on from that time in my life. I have the best boyfriend in the universe and I'm the most sought after healer in the wizarding world, not to mention I am also known as the smartest witch of my age. Plus I think I'm pretty damn hot, with the wardrobe to match and personality. So umm, I don't ever need to think about what Draco Fucking Malfoy is thinking of me." Hermione said indignantly.

She was red in the face by the end of her little rant. She knew she was lying about one thing though. She did care what Draco thought. She did and she really didn't want to. For some horrible reason though she just couldn't help it. She really did try not to.

"Mia. I'm sorry, your right though. I mean everything you said, as always is completely true. I mean come on your were named Witch And Wizards Most Eligiable Bachelor-ette just last year." Nicole said laughing at the end of her own joke.

Hermione just shook her head trying to hold in her laugh and failing miserably. Nicole burst out laughing causing Hermione's laughter to break loose. They were in hysterics, rolling around Hermione's bed laughing so hard. They didn't hear the knock on the door or it opening but they did hear the deep chuckle from the doorway. They both jumped up and looked towards the chuckle. The ladies looked back towards one another and just started laughing harder at being caught acting so childishly.

"Seriuosly sweetheart you are just radiant when you smile. It always makes me smile." The man said with a genuion smile.

"Cam you scared the crap out of us" Hermione said while laughing and talking to her beautiful boyfriend.

She ran over to him and threw her arms around his neck and assaulted his mouth. He didn't complain about any of it though, he missed her so much. He was on business in Ireland for five days without her.

It was a really hard time for them. They were rarely, if ever, apart for more than twenty four hours. So to be apart for so long was just horrible for them.

"Gods I've missed you." He moaned into her mouth and biting her lower lip.

"Ehmm" Nicole coughed to get their attention and remind them she was still in the room. But neither heard her to involved in their little reunion.

"MmmHmm" Hermione moaned and continued her attack on his mouth.

Their hands were slowly starting to roam each others bodies and they were subconsciously moving towards the bed. Nicole coughed a few more times and finally gave up.

"Uhm like HELLO! I'm still in the room!Please I love you both but not in that way." She yelled.

Hermione and Cam jumped apart which caused Hermione to trip over her heels and fall flat on her butt.

"Oww! That hurt like hell. These shoes are dangerous like I said Nicole! I am going to end up in St. Mongos before we even get to the party." Hermione said indignantly as if she wasn't about to shag her boyfriend in front of her best friend, whom she completely forgot about at the feeling of Cam's mouth on hers.

Nicole just started laughing as did Cam at Hermione's dramatic's.

"Speaking of those gorgeous shoes..." Cam said as he wiggled his eyebrows at Hermione.

"I really hope they are not too dangerous I would love to see them later this evening when we get back home. Oh and good choice Nic." Cam said slyly.

"Thank you. I do have a great fashion sense. What can I say? I've got an eye for fashion." Nicole replied smiling.

Hermione just chuckled from her spot still on the floor. Her friend really was vain. But Hermione did pick and buy the shoes all by herself, Nicole just picked them from her closet.

"Hey buddy. Wanna help a witch out here?" Hermione asked Cam, reaching her hand towards him and giving him a look like why has he just left her there and still not helped her up. It was partially his fault she fell anyway she thought.

He shook his head no and slapped her hand away. She looked at him as if he had gone mad but smiled when she realized he was bending down and placing his arms under her legs and her back lifting her completely off the floor bridal style. She really was a lucky witch she thought.

"O.k. Doll let's go we don't want to keep two thirds of the golden trio waiting. Now do we? Harry or Ron might have my balls for that one." Cam joked walking out of their bedroom still carrying her.

Nicole just laughed and followed behind the laughing couple thinking how great they were for each other. Hermione had no clue how much so, Nicole thought. But by the end of the night she'll know just how much. With a smile on her face she ran down the stairs after the couple and grabbed her cloak. Tonight would be an epic night.

She just couldn't wait to see her boyfriend who went to school with Hermione.

Ok. So... What do ya think should i continue or not? also remember i dont have a beta so all mistakes belong to moi!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Soo sorry it took so long. And now if you haven't lost interest here is the next chapter.

"Oi you pratt, hurry up!" By the time you're ready, the ball will be over. Draco Malfoy said to his best friend Blaise Zabini.

"Oh don't get your knickers in a twist mate. I'm ready." Blaise said, turning from his mirror towards Draco.

"What's the rush for anyway? Really miss our old classmates? Hmm I don't think that's it at all…" Blaise said to Draco.

"Cut that shit out right now you pansy. Don't go any further with that statement if you value that lovely face of yours." Draco said while twirling his wand in his hand to show his friend he wasn't joking.

He had no reason to rush or anyone to see so he thought Blaise needed to shut up with his theories. Annoyingly stupid yet painstakingly true theories. He knew what Blaise was thinking, but he would not let his friend know he was right. He wouldn't hear the end of it.

"Ha! I knew it you were looking forward to seeing a certain someone, a certain mugle-born previous head girl someone, wasn't I? I'm a freaking genius. I swear wait till Nicole hears about this. She always says I'm not, but see there I go proving her wrong yet again. I do have my moments." Blaise stated proudly spacing out for a moment with an even bigger smile forming on his face.

Draco just looked at him like he really is crazy. He thought his friend should seek help and he gladly said so.

"Oh shut it. You know, I worry about your sanity sometimes mate. I don't know how Nicole tolerates you. I swear it's crazy sometimes how much of an idiot you can be. It's quite scary." Draco laughed at his friend who in return gave him a sour look which just made Draco laugh harder.

"You know you love my insanity Draco, where would you be without me?" Blaise said only half joking.

"Whatever you moron. Let's go please. And NO I AM NOT IN A RUSH!" Draco all but yelled before Blaise could say anything else.

Blaise could only laugh at his friend and his sorry blatant lies. Everyone knew Draco wasn't over Hermione. He was just too proud to even admit it to himself. All of their friends felt bad for Draco, but they knew he caused his own unhappiness and now he had to deal with the consequences of those choices.

When Draco and Hermione started seeing each other their friends were a bit hesitant at first. After all those two were rivals in almost everything. Blaise didn't believe Draco, when he first walked into his bedroom, wearing a shit eating grin on his face and an extra stride in his step. Blaise thought his friend was full of shit, how did he get the head girl to agree to a date with him. But as it turned out he wasn't lying but he did end up screwing that relationship up. But that was neither here nor there at this point. It's been almost two years and the prick acts as if it all meant nothing but yet his face and body say completely opposite. After being with someone for four years, yes four years, there had to be some feelings Blaise thought. Draco swears it was just a lapse in mental stability and he is completely over whatever they were.

As Draco walked ahead of Blaise out of the room, Blaise couldn't help but feel bad for his bestmate. Tonight Draco was not going to have as good a night as he thought. Draco had a knack for acting like a prick and riling up Hermione every time he saw her was one of his favorite things to do. But tonight Blaise had a feeling that it wouldn't work.

Blaise gave his friends back a sad look and shook his head clearing away the thoughts of what was to come and followed his friend.

Both wizards headed towards the sitting room in Zabini Manor. Once there, they put their cloaks on and walked towards the huge stone fireplace. Draco walked up first and grabbed a hand full of floo powder throwing it in the flames yelling "The Three Broomsticks".

Blaise followed suit and both wizards were soon making their way towards the carriages waiting to bring the guest up to the school from Hogsmeade.

Blaise was practically bouncing in his seat, while Draco just kept looking at him and asking him to sit still and stop acting like a five year old. Blaise being himself took that as the chance to act as if he was five just to annoy his friend.

"Aww but Dwaco, I wanna dance and pawty and eat and dance and hav-"

"SHUT UP YOU DICK AND STOP ANNOYING THE SHIT OUT OF ME! I'M NER-"Draco all but screamed at Blaise in annoyance and frustration but quickly shut his mouth and scowled at his friend. He was about to say that he was nervous and he almost said why.

Blaise looked at Draco, feeling bad for the bloke and gave him a sad look. He had to at least warn his best friend even if his girlfriend swore him to secrecy. Draco was not prepared for what he was about to see and he couldn't let him walk in there acting all big headed and Draco Malfoy-ish as per the usual and then in the end feel like shit.

"Look mate before we go in there I have to tell you something."Blaise said seriously looking Draco in the eyes. But before he could finish the carriage halted slightly jolting both males. Draco, completely ignoring Blaise and his statement just threw the carriage door open, knocking the little elf that was about to open the door for them, over. And not even acknowledging it in the process just strode right on and walked over towards the doors of the school and paused long enough for a beautiful brunette witch to latch onto his arm and then resume his entrance.

Blaise couldn't help but laugh at Draco and his antics. He just couldn't help himself and had to have a date but not just any date. Nope not Draco with any old slag. It was of course the beautiful Astoria Greengrass. He was so arrogant, or as Draco liked to say very confident, he didn't even have the decency to even pick the witch up and escort her to the reunion but had her come alone and meet him here. He had to laugh even harder because this was the same witch that was the cause of all of his friends' troubles. Draco really was a character.

Well he tried to warn him but since Draco was not concerned and had the nerve to walk in with her of all witches well there really was no helping his friend, at least until he pulled his head out of his arse, Blaise thought.

"Oh what a night it will be." Blaise sang, and strolled into the school for a night he was sure they all would not forget.


End file.
